Sentimientos
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Una pequeña vista a los hermosos sentimientos que afloraban en los corazones de ambos. One-Shot TYxHI.


**Sentimientos**

Su vista se fue nublando y desvaneciendo, durante unos momentos, para él, todo fue un confuso resplandor blanco, sin embargo, sí podía sentir, sentía algo rodeando la parte superior de su cabeza, aquello le causaba una leve picazón momentánea, y lo más importante, sentía un cálido tacto en su mano derecha, correspondió al agarre, el cual se soltó repentinamente. Por fin, pudo observar algo coherente que fue un techo blanco, familiar para él, y el resplandor que antes nublaba su vista se transformó en la luz que entraba en la habitación por las ventanas ubicadas en la pared detrás de él y a su izquierda, le tomó unos segundos asimilar que se encontraba acostado, y así, Taichi Yaegashi, despertó.

-¿Taichi?¡Taichi!- Una Himeko Inaba, con ojos anegados en lágrimas que querían escapar y rodar por sus mejillas, se cernía sobre él, dejando de lado la silla en la que había estado esperando el despertar de el chico.

-Buenos días, Inaba.- Ella parecía preocupada y emocionada a la vez, Taichi podría haber jurado que su piel era más pálida de lo habitual y seguramente lo era, todo lo sucedido la había dejado agotada, y en ese momento su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Que bien, si algo te hubiese pasado...yo sólo...- Inaba no pudo terminar su frase por la insistente agudeza en sus ojos, los cuales cerró en un intento por contener las lágrimas y ser fuerte, pero un pequeño sollozo la delató.

-No llores.- Él acarició dulcemente la cabeza de la chica para consolarla.-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En la enfermería de la escuela, uno de esos bastardos te golpeó, y entonces, huyó. La escuela estaba más cerca que el hospital, por lo que te trajimos aquí.- Todo volvió a la mente de Taichi, él la había salvado, y lo haría nuevamente si se diera el caso, todo por la hermosa chica que había defendido.-¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Sólo para estar seguros?- Seguramente ella ya hubiese sacado su celular y marcado el primer número, de haber estado cerca de el teléfono.

-No, está bien.- Ignorando el paño pruriginoso en su cabeza, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo levemente adormecido quiso impedírselo, Inaba lo ayudó a incorporarse, de modo que quedó sentado sobre la camilla y ella sobre su silla.

-No te esfuerces. Si algo te hubiese pasado...y si fuera mi culpa...yo...tú...-

"Te necesito." "Definitivamente."

El fenómeno de "transmisión de emociones", como lo llamaban, se hizo presente, franqueando los pensamientos de la chica.

"Te amo.'' "Te amo.''

Inaba se sonrojó fuertemente al no poder controlar sus emociones, mientras que el corazón de el chico se llenó de una sensación maravillosa. Taichi pudo sentir todo lo que ella sentía por él, y él podía corresponderle, no sólo podía, sino que debía, y de hecho, quería corresponder a ese sentimiento. Aunque sorprendido, él estaba feliz de experimentar algo así.

"Te amo." "Te amo." "Te amo." "Te amo." "Te amo mucho." "Te amo mucho mucho mucho."

Taichi se impresionó por la magnitud de las emociones que la castaña tenía por él, y en respuesta, él sólo la había menospreciado con todas sus dudas. Inaba estaba sentada con la cara enrojecida y la cabeza a punto de explotar; el chico la observó, también sonrojado al inicio. Ella lo quería y él la quería, la necesitaba.

"Ámame también." "Hazme el amor."

-Yo no...bueno, sí, pero...¡no me escuches!- Ella agitó las manos vigorosamente antes de usarlas para cubrir sus oídos, como si eso redujera su vergüenza o la capacidad receptiva de el chico.

"Te amo."

Con eso, el fenómeno cesó, mas no se llevó el sentimiento de ambos.

Taichi pensaba que la había hecho esperar, esperar a que él aclarara lo que quería, y ahora lo sabía, la quería, la quería a ella y sólo a ella, a Inaba y como la quería no iba a hacerla esperar más tiempo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿N...n...novia?- Inaba preguntó luego de gritar, mientras golpeaba levemente a su lado en la camilla, mientras parecía intentar ordenar sus pensamientos, hace tiempo que esperaba ese momento y al llegar no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.-Yo...yo. ¿Te parece lindo?- Ella colocó unos mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas.

-Sí, muy lindo.- El castaño adoraba lo tierna que esa chica, que le había demostrado tanta frialdad cuando apenas se conocían, podía ser.

-Oh, ya veo.- De repente, se levanto de su asiento.-¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?- Con sus manos tocó su cabeza como si hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida, Taichi sólo la observó, esa belleza simple y encantadora que lo cautivaba, en cuyo interior se encontraba una increíble inteligencia, un corazón de oro y muchas otras cualidades que la hacían única; la personalidad singular de ella era un hermoso misterio para él, uno que quería descifrar, aquella chica fuerte y extraordinaria había logrado desplazar a su antiguo e infantil amor, hasta que sólo podía pensar en la castaña, y ahora, iluminada por la luz que penetraba la habitación a través de la ventana, ella parecía resplandecer hermosamente. La quería, la necesitaba, la amaba. Si le hubiesen pedido que reciba otro golpe en la cabeza por ella, lo hubiese hecho, lo que sea para protegerla y asegurarse de que nada malo le pase. Inaba volvió a sentarse, juntó las manos y levantó sus hombros un par de veces, mirando en todo momento al chico.- Sí.-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quería publicar algo de esta pareja antes de que termine el año (el 2014) pero entre una cosa y otra no me di el tiempo, en fin, gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, comentaron o a los que sólo leyeron mi fic anterior, significa mucho.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
